Oh no, surely not ANOTHER reunion fic?
by Sara101022
Summary: Rose is lost without the Doctor. Each staggering day, she thinks about him, his warming smiles, and the deep caring look in his dark brown eyes. She understands that the Doctor can't return to her, but that doesn't stop her from believeing that he will.
1. Deep thoughts

**Disclaimer: **If it wasn't already obvious that I **don't **own Doctor Who, and I **never **will. I am just a simple 11 year old without a care in the world. :)

A pretty blonde girl was sat on a stool embroidered with white roses, brushing her blonde hair repeatedly with a small straggled brush, staring emotionlessly at her reflection in the mirror opposite her.

It had been almost a year since she had last seen his face. She just couldn't forget about him. She would think about that one special man for hours and hours. She missed him dearly. He was her world. Whenever she closed her eyes, she could see his kind face smiling at her, his caring brown eyes staring deeply into her soul, tearing her heart from her chest.

He was forever haunting her. There had been countless occasions when she saw a tall slim figure with a long brown coat walking down her street. Every time she had run up to the person, her head exploding with the fact that she could have finally found him. The one who had haunted her dreams every night for the past year. She couldn't forget. She didn't want to forget.

They had been through everything together, good and bad, thick and thin. They were best friends. No, closer then best friends. She wanted to travel with him forever, too see the wonders of time and space, to defend the Earth, to be with him... She remembered the first thing he said to her in that dark shop storage room, when she was surrounded by plastic dummies that were trying to kill her. Autons, he had referred to them as. A tall man with a friendly Northern accent grabbed her hand and shouted "RUN!"

They had explored many places together, scary and exciting. So many adventures... So many memories. They shared a special bond. Even though he was an alien from a distant planet called Gallifrey that had been destroyed in a great war, He was the most human person she had ever met. She found herself falling in love with him. With him, she felt special... She felt loved, needed.

She secretly hoped that one day; he might find a glitch in the void, and come back to her. She had confessed her love when they were saying goodbye. Those last words haunted her more then anything…

"Rose Tyler"...

Rose snapped out of her daydream and sat bolt right up. She had just heard a very familiar sound.

"N-No..." She whispered to herself, stammering.

"No! No WAY!!"

She knew that sound anywhere. It was the sound of the... She jumped to her feet and bolted down the stairs, and out of the front door, niftily grabbing her coat on the way out.


	2. Landing in the estate

"Martha!! We're here!! 1975! The age of peace and... Hippies." He grinned and opened the doors of the T.A.R.D.I.S. He stepped outside, letting the soft air cleanse his troubled mind.

"Funny! I thought that the streets would be full of rainbows and stuff..." He trailed off.

"N-No..." He whispered, bemused.

"No! NO! This isn't happening!" Martha rushed out of the blue space machine, expecting too see the Doctors face full of horror, but it was the complete opposite. He was grinning in a way she had never seen before. This shocked her a little. He obviously knew this street. She angled her head to match the Doctor's, but all she saw was a poster of a friendly looking man beaming and proudly holding some sort of soda, saying 'You can trust me on this.'

"A little bit high tech for 1975…" Martha pondered out loud, screwing up her face in thought. The Doctor ignored her comment. He seemed to deeply bewildered.

"B-But how...? It's not possible!! The time void shut completely! I can't be here! I-I don't believe it!" Martha rolled her eyes. She was usually the one full of wonder and pure amazement and disbelief when they went somewhere new. She was not, however, full of wonder & amazement & disbelief in this crammed little block of flats. "Whoever lives in this estate must be hiding from the cops!" She sneered. She didn't mean to be so offensive, but she was angry with the doctor, because he had been talking about that special friend he once had.

"What's so 'special' about this Rose?" She thought angrily inside her head.

"I'm a trained doctor, for goodness sake! Surely he likes me better than a girl who properly doesn't know the meaning of I.Q!"

The doctor looked up at her, his face full of sadness, and a hint of anger. "My best friend lived here." And I think this street is...Fantastic." Fantastic Rose... He smiled sadly for a few moments, thoughts flickering uncontrollably inside his mind. Memories so vivid he could actually smell the apple grass, and feel Rose's arms embracing him. Suddenly, heard footsteps sounded throughout the estate. A familiar voice flooded the street, dragging the Doctor back to reality.

"D-Doctor!!!"


	3. The long awaited reunion

Just a quick note: I understand that this chapter is a little slushy. But I think that's what is best about it

-Sara

The Doctor jerked his head up at the sound of this oh so familiar voice.

It was the same one he had been thinking about endlessly for the past couple of months.

The voice that kept his second heart beating.

"Rose!!"

The Doctor felt Roses arms wrap around him, tightly embracing him.

He suddenly realized his eyes were brimming with tears.

He closed his eyes and hugged her close, never wanting to let go.

In the corner of his eye, he could see Martha had raised her eyebrow almost mockingly.

He ignored it, and felt a rush of happiness spread throughout him.

He felt as if he was whole again. The emptiness that had been haunting him for so long now was finally filled.

He wasn't aware of the world around him. He had not even noticed Martha's eyebrow had reached alarmingly high, and she was frowning.

All that mattered to him that moment was Rose.

She was with him. They were together.

He remembered all the happy times they had spent together.

All the words left unsaid.

Everything.

Rose held the Doctor at arms length, once again seeing the heart-warming smirk she had longed to see for so long.

She couldn't take it.

She was filled with a warm feeling.

She smiled, close to tears. She wiped her eyes vigorously, and felt something deep inside her glowing.

Her heart.

The one man she had dreamed of night after night. The one she had thought about every hour of every day.

She looked down and closed her eyes tightly, hoping this wasn't a dream.

It couldn't be.

She then looked up at the Doctor, and was re-assured that it wasn't a dream when she saw that happy look in his eyes.

"Doctor... I-I..."

The Doctor nodded reassuringly.

She could tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted to tell her something.

Just not here.

She was suddenly aware of footsteps walking away from the estate.

Just over the Doctors shoulder, she could see a pretty slim tanned girl in high heels and a brown jacket walking off, her arms crossed firmly across her chest.

The Doctor also looked. He suddenly took Roses hand, and jogged out of the estate, around the corner after the girl.

Rose was a little confused, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from their hands. For so long she had wanted to hold his hand.

She couldn't believe that she was with him.

Re-united once again.


	4. Martha's jelously

A note from me xD: I'm** SO** sorry all of you Martha adorers out there for this chapter. I just thought it may add a little something to the story if Martha was jealous. Only a little though. I will try my best not to emphasize too much.

* * *

"Martha! Where are you going!? Slow down!" The Doctor yelled loudly after Martha.

Martha hunched over her back and continued walking, looking down at the pavement beneath her feet.

"Oh, so now you care." She thought a little crossly.

She built up her speed when she heard a second pair of footsteps coming after her.

"I thought this 'Rose' was in a parallel universe? How could she be here? Unless this is a parallel universe..."

She stopped, suddenly observing her surroundings.

It seemed like a London street.

A little grungy in places, but still a totally ordinary street.

She was suddenly aware of the Doctor standing behind her.

She turned around, her arms tightening.

Her eyes suddenly caught the Doctors hand.

Holding 'hers'.

She swallowed a little, and then slightly eased the pressure on her arms.

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, but Martha interrupted before he had begun.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to ruin the moment." She said cuttingly.

She didn't know why she was acting the way she was.

She just thought the Doctor... What did it matter..? She could see that the Doctor and this 'Rose' were close.

A little too close for her liking.

Why was she thinking things like this? She didn't even know Rose. Who was she to judge?

Martha took a deep breath.

"Look, I understand." She looked at the Doctor and Rose in turn.

"I'm going to take a look around London. I'll meet you later in there."

She pointed at a cosy looking cafe over the road. "2.00, Okay? Have fun." She said bluntly, before walking off.

"Look at it this way Martha," She told herself reassuringly.

"A whole day of shopping around London without aliens around every corner!" She smiled, and continued walking down the street, clearing her mind.


	5. Pa Pa Joes

This chapter is fun; I enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did developing it!

* * *

The Doctor watched Martha walk off into the distance, slightly confused by her reaction. 

He didn't expect her to act like that.

He sighed quietly, and then turned to Rose, the spark in his eyes returning.

Rose also looked a little confused, but she smiled at the Doctor.

The Doctor grinned.

"We have some catching up to do, don't we Rose?" He beamed.

Rose nodded, unable to speak.

"Tell you what, how about we talk over some tea? It's beenquite a while since I last had a break!"

Rose grinned, observing that the Doctor hadn't changed one bit since they had last been together.

She looked him in the eye.

"So where are we off too, then?" She asked, still aware that the Doctor hadn't yet let go of her hand.

"Where ever the wind takes us!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"So, Pa Pa Joes then?" Rose suggested.

"Oh yes. It has been _**AGES**_ since I last had some chips!" The Doctor smirked.

Once they had started walking, Rose found herself grinning in a way she hadn't for a long time now.

She noticed the Doctor had exactly the same expression on his face. She was hugely comforted by this.

"I thought the void or bridge or whatever closed for good?" Rose questioned him.

The Doctor nodded, looking deep in thought.

"Yes. That's the thing that gets to me. It isn't possible! I mean..." His voice wandered off when he caught sight of Roses face.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm over the moon to see you again! It's just... You know me, logical and stuff."

He squeezed her hand. Rose shook her head reassuringly.

"No, it's O.k., I understand." She squeezed the Doctors hand back.

The Doctor smirked childishly.

"O.k. Lets save all the technical terms for later. Right now is all that matters, after all."

He tightened the grip on Roses hand.

"Now, let's see if we can beat that car that's driving towards Uncle Joes!" He ran and pulled Rose, who was laughing gleefully, behind him.


	6. Martha's encounter

Martha was strolling up and down the streets, scanning all the clothes fashioned on the dummies in the shop window.

She kept stopping and looking around, just in case the Doctor had decided to follow her after all.

But she never saw him.

"He must be too busy with Rose." The thought angrily.

Martha had decided to let the Doctor come crawling after her, instead of her crawling after him.

So far, she had been unsuccessful.

She pushed that to the back of her mind.

"What do I care if the Doctor L-L..." She couldn't even bring herself to think the word. But she knew that sooner or later, she would have to accept the fact.

She sighed and kicked a stone across the street, not noticing the black large car that was coming down the road.

Martha turned to walk into a shop when she heard a loud 'pop' sound echoing throughout the street and the paralysing sound of tyres screeching across the street.

She opened her eyes wide, and ran to the lopsided car, all sorts of fearful thoughts in her head.

"I-I... Are you O.k.?" Martha asked, full of dread, to the blackened window.

The window came down and she was suddenly face to face with a familiar person.

Jack.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" Martha asked quickly.

"I might ask you the same thing." Jack replied coolly.

"Can I just ask you a question please?" Martha heaved a sigh.

"Fire away."

"Is this a parallel universe? And what about this Rose girl? I thought she is meant to be trapped here?? --But now she is with the doctor..." Martha sneered suddenly.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"So they are together once again? How nice. Its obvious they really feel for eachov..."

He stopped when he saw Martha's poisonous expression.

"So anyway, the answer to the first question is: Yes. We found a small glitch in the void. We had to expand it till it was wide enough to fit us through. We used the latest Torchwood technology to freeze the gap between the worlds. The equipment we used must have triggered the T.A.R.D.I.S's system, almost toeing it through. Only problem is..."

Martha jumped at it.

"There's a problem? What sort of problem?"

Jack sighed. "Even Torchwoods most advanced equipment isn't strong enough to hold the void for a long period of time. The bridge from the parallel world to ours will close in approximately 14 hours." He explained a hint of sadness in his voice.

"So... The Doctor will only be able to be with Rose for another 14 hours?" Martha sounded interested.

"Unfortunately, yes. But, if we were extra cautious, we could sneak Rose back into the real universe. We just have to hide her phyrincton particles from the void..." He stopped mid-sentence.

"Oh lord, is that the time? Sorry Martha, I gotta get these chemicals to the parallel TORCHWOOD industries before it's too late. Tell the Doctor that there is a chance he can get Rose back to the normal world if he uses some of the T.A.R.D.I.S's nitrogenic energy fumes to cover up her phyrincton particles. He'll know what to do." He paused.

"He's a very intelligent alien. See you later, Martha!" He said before screeching off into the distance, not taking any notice of the severly damaged back tire that was jerking the car uncontrollably.

Martha raised her eyebrows after him, obviously deep in thought.


	7. The Mistletoe

Here you go; A cute chapter I hope you like xD

* * *

"So, how come - your back here - in London? Last time I - checked you were - in Darlink." The Doctor said questioningly between each mouthful of chips.

"Oh, my mom wanted to come back here to see an old friend of hers. The flat isn't being lived in yet, so they are giving us permission to drop by any time within the next two weeks. So here we are."

Rose smiled, making little outline of a heart in her ketchup with the edge of her disposable fork.

She looked up at the doctor.

"This is the same type of table we had on the impossible planet, remember? We were discussing mortgages." She grinned, stabbing a chip with her fork.

"How could I forget..?" The Doctor said.

"And what about that time when the Sycorax came? That was when you regenerated."

"Yeah, All I needed was a bit of coffee!"

Rose grinned.

"There are a lot of fond memories with you involved. Practically all of them are with you." The Doctor admitted shyly.

Rose blushed a little. "All of my fondest memories are with you, Doctor." He mouth said before her brain had a chance to analyze it.

She looked up at the Doctor expecting some sort of smirk or laugh. There wasn't one. He was looking down; his cheeks were glowing a little.

"The Doctor? Blushing?" Rose thought to herself for a few moments. The Doctor looked up at her and gave her a bright embarrassed smile.

"Yes. Well, if I'm completely honest... All of my happiest memories are with you."

It was Roses turn to blush.

"I'm sure there not ALL with me..." She said, trying hard to hide the warm happiness that was spreading throughout her.

"I'm pretty sure." The Doctor said happily.

Rose turned a slightly darker shade of pink, and smiled.

Outside it was starting to get darker, because it was winter.

The street outside was suddenly filled with warm glows from all of the festive lights down the street. Inside all the shop started glowing too. The eerie lights cast a fake glow on the side of the Doctors glow. It greatly reminded her of the T.A.R.D.I.S's warm radiance.

There were lights in Pa Pa Joes, as well as decorations. Rose looked around, and noticed that there was mistletoe above each table. She wasn't sure how she had missed them before.

"W-Wait... There's one above every table... Which means...?"

She was suddenly aware of her heart beating a fraction faster then it originally was. She looked up, and surely enough, there was a mistletoe.

Above her and the Doctor.

She quickly looked down, but not quickly enough.

The Doctor glanced up too see what she was staring at. His cheeks glowed more luminously. He suddenly stood up, and took Roses hand.

"Lets go sit on the bench outside. We won't miss my friend because we will see her going in."

He turned to leave and Rose blushed before quickly standing up and giving him a swift kiss on the cheek.

He blushed even more and led her out of the shop, his free hand gently touching the place she had kissed.


	8. Those 3 words

Hello again Just another note: I am aware that this isn't one of my best. I did cry while writing it though (Not a really big suprise though, I'm a very blubbery person xD) So yeah, hope you like!!

* * *

Rose allowed herself to be dragged from the warm atmosphere of the chip shop into the lifeless street.

The Doctor pulled her softly towards the inhabited bench, and sat down, indicating for Rose to join him.

Rose sat in a heartbeat, smiling in a way she hadn't since that fateful doomsday, so long ago.

It was the smile Jackie referred to as the 'Loving smile.'

The Doctor dropped his shoulders slightly, absorbing the atmosphere.

He inhaled deeply, his eyes glistening with pure emotion.

Rose watched his facial expressions change; and wondered what was going through his Gallifrayen mind that moment.

The Doctor turned to Rose, tears welling in his caring brown eyes.

She suddenly felt something deep inside her twinge, and raised her hand, vigorously rubbing the water that had ever so suddenly formed in her eyes.

The Doctor smiled, his lip twitching slightly. He reached for Rose's hand, and sighed quietly underneath his breath.

Anyone could tell he was just as overwhelmed by the whole situation as Rose was.

He looked deeply into Rose's eyes, those beautiful eyes he had been wishing to gaze into for so long.

He could hardly believe the fact that she was there, right in front of him.

He grasped Rose's hand tighter, trying to think of something to say other than the three words that simultaneously kept popping into his head.

The crisp winters air was strangely warm and welcoming.

Rose felt her heart pounding uncontrollably inside her chest, feeling a sudden urge to embrace the Doctor, and tell him everything was alright.

He gazed at her once more, determined not to let his thoughts and emotions get the better of him, but they both knew he was fighting a loosing battle.

He swallowed, and felt Rose's thumb rub his hand reassuringly.

"Rose Tyler…"

Rose felt herself tense. Could this be the moment she had been waiting for for so long..?

"I-I… I love you."

Rose felt her heart soar with happiness, and grabbed the Doctor into a loving embrace.

"Y-You wouldn't believe how long I have been waiting to hear those words from you, Doctor!" Rose spluttered into the Doctor's shoulder, tears streaming from her tightly closed eyes.

The Doctor held her close, feeling tears of sadness and joy roll down his cheeks.

The world dissolved around him, melting into nothingness.

Him and Rose where in their own world.

He released her slowly, and kissed her lovingly, his two hearts exploding with lust.

Eventually, they broke away, with identical grins on their faces.

The 'Loving smile.'

Rose averted her eyes to the glittering sky, and gasped slightly. The Doctor raised his head and smiled. Shooting across the sky where two stars crossing paths.

"Just like old times… Except this time, they aren't ash." The Doctor whispered, bewildered by the breath taking sight.

"Yeah, just like old times." Rose smiled happily, and adjusted her head more comfortably on the Doctor's shoulder, feeling the Doctor's hand enclose hers tightly.

"Just like old times…"

* * *

Sorry, I would just like to ask you to review if it isn't to much of a bother..? Thank you!! 


End file.
